Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {2} & {2} \\ {3} & {0} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {3} & {-2} \\ {4} & {1} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4}+{0} & {2}+{3} & {2}+{-2} \\ {3}+{4} & {0}+{1} & {3}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {5} & {0} \\ {7} & {1} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$